


Blue isn't a sad color

by RudyCas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cowboy Castiel, Cowboy Dean, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudyCas/pseuds/RudyCas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester broke up with a girl. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue isn't a sad color

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. English isn't my first language. Please, forgive me any mistakes that may occur. Big thanks to Julia and Ola for eliminating most of them.  
> 2\. Dean is singing ['Had me a girl'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b2eGoCcEiIA) by Tom Waits but let's pretend he created it himself.  
> 3\. Enjoy <3

\- You’re late. – Castiel said without turning around. He heard footsteps approaching and recognized them at once, of course. He always does. – I assume it’s about Lisa.  
\- How did you know? – Dean seemed surprised. He took off his cowboy hat and sat in front of the fireplace, sighing.  
\- Well, you’re never late. So either you were screwing Lisa or you were fighting with her.  
\- Actually I did both. – he admitted reluctantly.  
They looked at each other, first time today, and laughed.  
\- I am all ears.  
As he was telling the story, Cas got two cans of beans and put them into the ashes. Couldn’t say he wasn’t hungry – he had been sitting there for about an hour before Dean finally arrived.  
\- There's not much to tell. We just went to the barn, you know, wanted to do some work but…  
\- But you did a different kind of work. – Cas finished his sentence.  
\- Yeah. She was so hot, man. I mean, it was a perfect opportunity, at least it seemed so until her father showed up.  
\- No way!  
\- You know her old man? The old Braeden?  
\- I’ve heard a little about his short temper.  
\- Deduce the rest of the story yourself then. I’m glad I made it outta there alive. He had a gun and, apparently, I became a trespasser. Luckily his hands were shaking from anger and I was fast-moving target so bullets couldn’t reach me.  
\- You are crazy. – Castiel snorted. – Will you ever settle down?  
Instead of giving a proper answer Dean grabbed his guitar. It was their tradition – every Thursday they'd just meet here, on this lovely hill outside town, eating, talking and playing the guitar. It was their friend-time. The world could be falling to pieces but they had to be there every single Thursday. Not even Apocalypse could’ve stopped them. 

Winchester strummed the strings lightly, just checking if the guitar’s properly tuned. It wasn’t but he didn’t mind. It sounded good enough for what he was about to sing.

\- Well, I had me a girl in L.A.  
I knew she couldn't stay  
Had me a girl in San Diego  
One day she just had to go  
And I had me a girl Tallahassee  
Boy what a foxy lassie

And my doctor says I'll be alright  
But I'm feelin' blue

That was something Castiel loved about Dean. He was a fantastic artist. He could just sit in front of a fireplace and make music. How amazing is this?! Sometimes, when a guitar was nowhere around, he would just say all those beautiful things. Castiel considered it poetry, Dean – just stupid thoughts he couldn’t share with anyone. Anyone but him.

\- And I had me a girl in Mississippi  
Oh, she sure was kippy  
Had me a girl in England  
She done split for the mainland  
And I had me a girl in New York  
She up and pulled my cork

And my doctor says I'll be alright  
But I'm feelin' blue

\- Dean, you’ve never been to England! – Castiel laughs.  
\- You’re right. But England was here. Sweet, little Lizzy. – he murmured under his breath, recalling an image of her and the time they used to share. A little smirk appeared on his freckled face as he continued the song.

\- Then I had me a girl in France  
Just wanted to get in my pants  
Had me a girl in Toledo  
Boy she sure was neato  
Then I had me a girl in North Carolina  
She's still on my mind 

And my doctor says I'll be alright  
But I'm feelin' blue

\- Now, that’s just bullshit. You’ve never met any French girl. Trust me, I would’ve known.  
\- But I needed a rhyme! And there were, and still are, plenty of girls who wanted to get in my pants.  
\- I see your point. Still-  
\- And since when do you know everything about my pants, huh?  
\- You always tell me stories about your “meetings” with girls. – he mimicked quotation marks in the air. – The greatest pride of Dean Winchester is surely his pants’ content.  
\- Why don’t I ever hear about yours? I’d gladly listen to at least one spicy story.  
\- I’d rather not talk about it. – Castiel neck turned red, so he scratched it, embarrassed. If only Dean knew!  
\- You’re just too shy, aren’t you? – Dean patted his back and scooted closer. – I’m not gonna dig into it. You know you can tell me everything.  
\- Sure.  
\- But have you ever-?  
\- Dean!  
\- Ok, ok.  
They fell silent, watching the sun as it went down the sky to meet Earth. Everything was lit up red and orange, those warm colors that Castiel liked the most after green. Green was his favorite. Dean, deep in thought, was playing some sweet music, an unchained melody that was probably his latest composition because Castiel had never heard it before. He was singing “I’m feelin’ blue” with his husky voice over and over again. It was just one of their normal Thursday evenings.  
Suddenly Dean stopped and smiled a little.  
\- I’m so hungry. Bet those beans are ready to eat. – he took cans out carefully, opened them and gave one to Castiel. – Here, enjoy your super tasty meal from Dean Winchester, man of many talents.  
\- Yeah, thanks. – Castiel mumbled and started eating. He almost choked when Dean spoke again.  
\- You know what? I should just marry you instead.  
\- Wha-, what? Instead of who?  
\- Instead of all these women I’ve tried to marry. I mean, we’d make the best couple in whole Wild West.  
\- Probably. – Castiel agreed and gave him mischievous look. – You’d make the best wife a man could dream of.  
\- Me? As a wife? You have to be kidding me, Milton. – Dean turned red in that moment.  
\- You cook the best beans, after all. – he chuckled at his friend’s reaction.  
\- Well, yes, I do.  
\- Modest as always.  
\- Modesty is something… something…. – he struggled to find appropriate words.  
\- Something you don’t have, obviously. – Cas was faster.  
\- But honestly, if this was possible in our world someday – Dean became really serious, like never. His green eyes were gazing into Castiel’s blue ones and he couldn’t help it but swallowed. – would you marry me?  
\- Dean, I… - he tried to deny but, hell, it was everything he wanted in life since they met. He wanted them to be together. He couldn’t lie about that now, although he felt it isn’t the right time to say this. Probably it will never be. – Yes. Yes, I would. But by the time that day comes, you’ll probably have a nice lady and a bunch of kids – Dean didn’t stop him from talking, he just moved closer, half-emptied can of beans fell out of his hands – kids with those beautiful green eyes, just like yours, and, and – what a nonsense! What was he even talking about? Dean shushed him with his finger and looked him straight in the eyes. Or maybe his heart? Castiel couldn’t really be sure.  
\- Is that why you never talk about girls? – he asked quietly and Cas panicked. His heart started beating so fast it almost left his chest. But he couldn’t lie to Dean. Not ever.  
\- Yes. – his whisper was so quiet that only Dean was able to recognize what he just said.  
Castiel felt Dean’s lips – those sweet, full lips – on his own, pressing gently with so much care that he would’ve fall if he wasn’t already sitting. His mind instantly went blank. All he could think of was the fact that Dean Winchester is kissing him and that he loves this feeling. It was better than everything he ever imagined before (and he was really creative about that).  
When they finally pulled away, Dean was smiling.  
\- Are you still feelin’ blue? – Castiel wondered, cheeks flushing red as he was speaking.  
\- Yes, I am. – Dean answered with another quick and soft kiss and then caught his gaze again – But blue isn’t a sad color anymore.


End file.
